The invention relates to a wheel suspension for a motor vehicle including a wheel guide arm structure supported with one end on the vehicle body by bearing structures which are spaced in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle and supporting at the other end a vehicle wheel.
DE 41 42 587 A1 discloses a vehicle wheel guide structure of welded A arms with a front and a rear guide arm bearing. The front guide arm bearing is a single-piece radial bearing with an inner and an outer tube and an elastomer element disposed therebetween. The front bearing is supported by way of the axial ends of the inner tube on a bearing console. By means of a screw bolt the front bearing is mounted on the bearing console and is tightly engaged therein. One arm of the guide arm structure extends normal to the front guide arm bearing.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an A arm support member such that the distance between the A arm bearings, by which the A arm is pivotally mounted on the vehicle body, can be increased by movement of the front bearing forward in the travel direction wherein sufficient free space remains for a steering movement of the vehicle wheels and the A-arm consist of components which are welded together.